Amelia Weasley and the Golden Feather
by The Mysterious Writer of Mars
Summary: A strange Object is supposedly hidden in the Potter Manor... and Tied to this is Amelia Weasley...Why does it all mean? It isn't easy being the daughter of the of the world's most famous wizard's, and when a shadow her parent's past emerges to haunt her, nowhere is safe. What is the golden feather? Why does it tie to Amelia's fate? American Magical Education shall be explored.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is Mysterious Writer of Mars again! First real attempt to write a Fanfiction. Please Review, please. It's set in... a country. It came out of an idea about Magical North America, and here it is. I'll go more in depth the next chapter.

I don't own Harry Potter, blah blah blah. PLEASE REVIEW!

I had many friends. Some Muggle, some Magical. Not that it really mattered to me. My best friend, Steven, was a Muggle himself.

"I don't know if I should be jealous that you're leaving to a magical school, or scared for your life," he told me. We were sitting near the creek. My feet were inside the cold water: the snow just started melting. I had subconsciously started manipulating it into weird shapes.

"Yeah, well, you're going to the top engineering facility! Besides, you'll be making stuff for some of us magical folk, won't you? I mean, wands need mods," I told him. Steven shrugged.

"Have you decided where yet?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"My Mom and Dad are only here because the Ministry of Magic wanted, how shall I say..."

I couldn't pick the right words.

"Contact? Relations?" offered Steven.

"Yes. Exactly. Not going so well. Minister is pulling us out of the country next year." Steven's face fell.

"I'll probably never see you again!" he exclaimed.

"I know," I said gloomily. "Rose is entering her 6'th year at Hogwarts. Hugo, his 4'th. They want me to go too. But I don't want to leave."

"Where, then?" he asked.

"My parents say they'll consider Hogwarts North America. I won't go there. I'm considering Salem Academy for Magic, in Massachusetts. They have a separate Boys and Girls school."

"You forgot about one school, though," he told me.

"What?" I asked.

"The Illeya." I snorted.

"I highly doubt even my mother could have been selected. They're really picky. You needed to magical education before."

"And you have! All throughout Elementary School! You're really good!"

"Well, I'll consider it," I told him, getting up. I held out my arm so he could get up. His crutches were at the side of the tree he was leaning on.

"I got it," he told me. He put an arm around my shoulder as he picked them up.

"I better get going, Mom's going to throw a fit." Steven agreed.

"See ya around, Lia."

When I got home, I realized that two people had returned. It was a nice, big, cottage, with rooms for my parents, siblings, and guests. I slept in the attic. Not that I minded, I liked it that way. Mom was at the kitchen. Hugo and Rose had finally come home.

"Hello, Amelia," said Rose.

"When'd you guys get here?" I asked.

"Couple minutes back. Missed ya, Lia," said Hugo. I grinned. He was the only member of my family that I actually liked.

"Amelia Molly Weasley, just what time do you call this, and where have you been?" asked my mother. She had her bushy hair down, and wand in hand.

"I call it 7, Mom," I said. She had always wanted me to call her Mum.

"You've been with that Muggle again, haven't you," said my mother, disapproving. She liked Steven, and was Muggle-Born to begin with, but she didn't approve of me talking about Magic with what she called, an "outsider.

"Well, your marks arrived in the mail," she said.

"And?" I asked.

"It was excellent," she said. "I wasn't sure on how the Elementary Magical Education Program worked, but I'm pleased. Very pleased." She took my training wand, and snapped it in half. "We'll get you a wand from Ollivanders when we visit Harry and his family."

"Can't wait," I grumbled. I stormed upstairs to the attic I heard my mother talking to my father, Ron Weasley.

"...think Hugo and Rose would like the transfer back to Britain, dear. Only spent three years here, no point in staying, besides, the Americans are just too different." I grumbled. My dad had been visiting the United States for a while, and I was born here. I spent most of my childhood here. I didn't consider myself 'British'. You see, around the American Revolution Magical and Muggle forces came together to free the United States. At that point, the President and Secretary of Magical Affairs gave up with trying to separate our worlds. We left the Statute of Secrecy, and we combined Magic and Industry. It was a wonderful movement. Our Ministry of Magic, known as the Department of Magical Affairs, and the American Government, came to a peaceful era of Magic. Of course, there were some problems, some were jealous. But it all turned out alright in the end.

"I agree. We should do it."

"Yes. But where will Amelia go to school?" my mother asked. Dad shrugged.

"I think Hogwarts is sufficient." No! I couldn't. There had to be something I could do... and I got it. My eagle, Luna, was on her perch. I stormed downstairs.

"Mom, can I have my results?" I asked. She eyed me suspiciously as she handed me my ticket to freedom.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just want to see how I've done in the past few years..." I said as I headed back to the attic. I took out a pen and an envelope.

The Illeya," I wrote on the top. My teacher had given me an application, I was the only one in my entire class to get one. I was that good. I filled it out, attached my results of my tests."

"Luna. Letter. The Illeya Academy."


	2. Chapter 2

I realize it's not as long, but I wanted it to give a bit of back ground. The next chapter will be long, full of excitement, action, and Death Eaters!

PLEASE REVIEW!

I don't own Harry Potter, blah blah blah.

"Are you packed? All good?" asked my mother.

"Yes," came the sound of 4 irritable people. We were on the edge. Hugo was randomly setting things on fire. Rose was randomly muttering things from her school textbooks (She was in Ravenclaw, to the disappointment of my father). Hugo was in Gryffindor. And I? Well, I was a metamorphmagus- I couldn't control the color of my hair when I got really agitated. It kept on switching from a curly turquoise to a straight brown and to a curly silver. Finally, my mother had it.

"ENOUGH, Amelia and Hugo! This is a very important occasion," she said sternly.

"It's just the Potters," grumbled Hugo. "You've known them for years."

My father was wearing very formal robes, my mother, a dress that Auntie Fleur gave to her on my parents wedding day. My two other siblings were looking very formal. I, on the other hand, was wearing jeans, and a very elegant top.

"Maybe so, Hugo. But, Harry has invited many, many, many important guests to this occasion. Might we conduct in a more eloquent manner?"

"Who're all coming?" asked Rose.

"Many family members. The Longbottoms, the Malfoys (at this, Rose turned a deep shade of red), yes Hugo, the Malfoys, the MacMillans, the McLaggans, several old friends, and some very important members of the Ministry of Magic, and some teachers of Hogwarts, including the Minerva McGonagall. Please behave in a decent way so I can show that I somewhat succeeded in raising my three children." The three of us sniggered at this.

"Mother, we are most definitely pleased to represent the ancient clan of Weasley-Granger in a most proper sublime and noble way," I said, imitating my uncle Percy. Dad and Hugo burst out laughing, and Rose grinned, but Mom didn't look pleased at all.

"Listen here, young lady. One step out of line, you will be sent right back home." Right at that moment, my eagle, Luna, entered through the window.

"Where was she for the past week?" inquired Rose.

"None of your buisness," I retorted. If any of them found out... no. They couldn't.

They would have to find out eventually, but right now was a horrible time. Luna had the letter with her. "Excellent," I muttered, putting it in my jean pocket. I would read it later, away from prying eyes. Hugo was already eying it with great curiosity. Mom rolled her eyes.

"The bird is finally here. That makes every member of the family accounted for." My sister and brother had owls. It was customary in England. I was always a rebel.

"How're we getting to the Potter manner, Mum?" asked Rose. "Apparition? Floo

Powder? Portkey? Flying?"

"Apparation," said my father. "Least amount of damage to all this stuff. Amelia, you have the least amount of stuff, so you'll be going last. Rose, you have the most. Your mother and I will take your trunks, and, we will both Apparate to the main entrance of the Potter Manor. We will then come back, and pick up everyone else's stuff." Rose came up with her 4 trunks. Dad and Mom, along with Rose and her trunks, disappeared with a pop. A few seconds passed, when Hugo asked,

"Where's the letter from?" I hesitated. If I couldn't trust him or Rose, I couldn't trust anyone.

"I'll tell you later," I promised. "Now's not the best time." Soon, my parents appeared again, and Hugo and his stuff disappeared. When they came back, it was my turn.

"It can be a bit uncomfortable to Apparate," warned my mother. "You could vomit, but you're a tough little girl, you'll be fine." There was a pop, and I felt as if all my insides were being squeezed out, my eyes being forced into my head. Suddenly, there was a grand manor, standing in front of me.

"The Potters live large," I muttered. I had never seen the Potter side of my family. Harry Potter always seemed larger than life- they called him the Master of Death. I never knew why, maybe because he was the one who defeated the Dark Lord. My parents wouldn't tell me either. Hugo and Rose were on both sides of me. They grabbed my hands.

"Lia, when... when our cousins come, try... try not to panic," Rose said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Hugo and Rose looked at each other, communicating silently.

"Listen, Albus is fine... but James, try to stay on his good side. You don't want to see his bad one." I saw a figure in blue walking out of the Manor. She had flaming red hair.

"That's Aunt Ginny. She's nice enough," whispered Rose in my ear.

"HELLO!" bellowed Aunt Ginny. Our Parents had just apparated behind us.

"Behave," hissed my mother.

The 5 of us waved. Ginny came closer and closer.

"Hello, Rose, Hugo!" She embraced Dad and Mom. "So good to see you!" Then she turned her attention to me.

"And you would be?" she asked? My hair was completely silver, my eyes, a hazel. She obviously didn't recognize me, although, my voice sounded close enough to Rose.

"This is Amelia. My third child," said Dad. He looked quite proud.

"She has an Eagle," commented Aunt Ginny. "You don't look like the rest of your family, do you, Amelia."

"How is it that you don't know about me?" I asked.

"Oh, I do, but I just haven't met you before. Now, let's go inside, shall we?


	3. Chapter 3

I think all of you will really like this.

Hey, if you like this, please tell your friends to read this as well, it would mean a LOT.

Thanks!

Oh, and Please Review!

I don't Own Harry Potter, blah blah blah.

The Potter Manner was HUGE. I remembered. Our house in Britain, and it was very, very small, compared to this place. The doors were very, very, grand. There were gemstones decorating the entire thing. There was a hippogriff carved into the door. Rose was still holding my hand.

"Well... this seems quite grand," I muttered to her. She nodded. We kept on walking- into the Grand Hall we entered. There were portraits, lots of them. On the top, were railways. Finally, we entered the Great Room. It had a medieval feel. It was lavishly decorated, There were two exits on the right and left sides of the room, probably leading to the kitchen, and the outside. And, sitting on the couch, was the legend himself: Harry Potter. My hero. I suddenly felt very self-conscious of myself. Was my hair to long? Maybe I should change it... but it would have been really awkward to see. He had noticed us.

"Ron! It's been a long time! How have to Yankees been treating you?" he asked. He embraced my parents.

"My children, Harry," motioned my mother, pointing to the three of us.

"Ah... yes. Hugo. Rose... and you must be Amelia," he said. "I have never such silver hair." He turned his attention back to my father.

"Listen, if Hugo shares with Albus, and Rose and Amelia with Lily, you two can have your own rooms." My parents looked pretty happy about this.

"That works," said Mom.

"Excellent." He clapped, and the suitcases levitated to their respective rooms. He got up, and put an arm around my parents, and headed out.

"Look! It's Rosie!" screamed a boy. He was tall, and had a little beard. He had a wand, and was the spitting image of the man who had just left, other than the eyes. There was a boy next to him, who looked like Harry to the exact detail. Rose gave a defiant look.

"Hello, James," she said in a neutral tone. There was a pop, and he appeared in my face. The other boy walked down the stairs.

"Stop showing off, James," he said, in a quiet tone. I don't think James heard him. James nodded towards Hugo, acknowledging his presence. Then he turned his attention to me. He started to open his mouth to speak, but I got there before him.

"Yes, I know you don't know me. I'm Amelia. I also know that I don't look like the rest of the family. But if it makes you happy..." I turned my hair blazing red, and the eye color of my sister, and her skin tone. "Happy?" I asked, irritably. Hugo was trying not to burst out into ferocious giggles, and Rose grinned at the gaping of James Potter II.

"Bu... how... the... Teddy..." said James.

"Someone called me?" asked a voice. His hand was interlocked with a very beautiful girl.

"She's... Amelia Weasley's a Metamorphawatchymcallit." I laughed at James's stuttering.

"Another Metamorphmagus?" he asked, clearly delighted and surprised at the same time. He held out the hand that wasn't interlocked with the girl that looked almost Veela-ish.

"Name's Ted Lupin." I gasped.

"The son of Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin?" I asked. He nodded, almost happily.

"The very same. I'm a curse-breaker for Gringotts. I go to Egypt a lot, but there was this one trip in Russia..." he shuddered. "Anyway, it's a good ability to have, Metamorphizing. Although, I'm surprised, none of your ancestors were Meta's, were they? No? Well, you if you can master Meta, well, you may be able to this." He blinked once, and where Teddy Lupin once stood, was a small puppy. Then a tiger. Then a monkey. Then Teddy Lupin. We all clapped at the demonstration, but his girlfriend just rolled her eyes.

"It's quite wonderful, but, once you've seen it enough times, it gets old," she said. Her voice was like silk, and pretty. "Mum's talked about you before, Amelia, when she and Dad visited. My name's Victoire, but, if you want, you can call me Victoria." She smiled.

"Well, Amelia, you start Hogwarts this year, don't you?" asked Teddy. I looked at Rose and Hugo. They probably made the connection already, they weren't stupid. But I knew they loved me, and I, them, and that they would support me no matter what. Rose's eyes said, 'Play along'.

"Yeah," I said, not meeting his eyes.

"Gryffindor!" bellowed James. Hugo, and Albus nodded approvingly. Rose, Victoire and Teddy, on the other hand, looked at them reproachingly.

"Gryffindor's overrated," said Victoire in a cool voice. "You still probably haven't gotten over Ravenclaw completely steamrolling in your first two years at Hogwarts." She turned to me. "I took over as Captain, in my 4'th year for Ravenclaw. We've never lost. Never. And Teddy was a great Seeker, if I do say so myself." Teddy bowed. James looked appalled.

"Yes, Gryffindor had the cup until I became Sam Rogers became captain for Ravenclaw in your fourth year. You held it for one, short, insignificant year," said Rose. "And I'm Quidditch Captain, by the way. Last year," she added to Victoire.

"You were a great Keeper." Hugo and Albus looked very close to hexing everything

insight. Just then, we were saved by Mom's call of:

"Children! Over here! NOW!"

They were outside. We kept on walking, when I heard Rose whisper to Albus,

"Have you seen Scorpius?" she asked him. Albus must have shaken his head, because Rose made a disappointed noise. Just as Rose respected my privacy, I wouldn't force her to divulge her secrets to me. But who was Scorpius?

We entered the courtyard, and boy, was it full of people. There were so many people I didn't know. There was a podium raised, and Harry Potter got on it, and started to speak.

"Thank you, Ladies, Children, and Gentleman, for coming to this historic and special occasion! Today, we honor the death of Lord Voldemort!" There were a few gasps from the audience: some were still afraid to invoke the Dark Lord's name. Mr. Potter went on to speaking about bravery, nobility, and spoke about how my parents were greater than he was... and, finally,

"Bon Appetit!" he bellowed. Food magically appeared on to tables.

"I'll be right back," Rose whispered to me and Hugo. We nodded. Rose inched closer to a pale faced boy, who had a Ravenclaw Quidditch Jacket on.

"Let's get something to eat, then?" I asked. Hugo nodded, but just then, Mom pulled us by our shirts. Luna squacked, fluttered, and landed on my shoulder, looking a bit angry.

"There are a few people I want you to meet," she told us. "Where's Rose?" we shrugged our shoulders. Mom looked exasperated.

"Fine. It doesn't matter. Come." She took us to stern faced old lady. "Minerva, this is Hugo and Amelia," she said. Minerva nodded.

"Well, hello. Hugo... yes, I remember. I was your headmistress in your first year, wasn't I?" she asked. Hugo nodded. "As I suspected. And you, Amelia? When do you start Hogwarts?"

"This year," I lied. I had no intention of going to Hogwarts. Minerva nodded. Our mother then took us to a few other teachers: Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, the Current Headmaster, Pomona Sprout, and a few others. Finally, she let us go, for some food. Unfortunately, the Potter Children, plus a red haired girl, made us sit with them. Hugo didn't seem to mind, but I did. After very long, and annoying conversations, I went to find Teddy Lupin and his girlfriend. I found them at Great Room.

"Hello, Teddy," I said. Teddy looked up, and smiled.

"Amelia, hello. Please sit down." he said, motioning towards the other red couch. It was quite comfortable. Victoire smiled at me. "So, what do you want?" he asked. His skull earrings were dangling from his ears.

"Can you help me master Metamorphing?"" I asked. "I can only do basic ones." Teddy laughed.

"Watch this," he said. He stood up... and suddenly, Victoire was standing in front of me. Every single feature was present. Then Teddy returned to his original state. Victoire clapped.

"That's new," she said.

"Cool," I said.

"So, you can control hair and eye color, and skin tone. That's good. So, let's try this..." And, for the next hour, he taught me how to change my nose, and by nightfall, I had mastered the transformation of an eagle. Luna looked at the Eagle me, curiously. I returned to my normal self, with my normal silver silver hair, but I kept my sister's eyes and skintone.

"Perfect!" shout Victoire in delight. Teddy looked impressed. I thanked the two, and let them get back to their snuggling.

Rose had completely vanished from sight. I went from room to room in the Potter Manner, and... Bam! I thrusted open one door that was locked, and, I saw Rose sitting on the lap a pale faced boy. Hugo was sitting on a desk, writing something. Rose looked horrified. I entered the room.

"Close the door," she hissed. I shut it closed.

"What is this?" I asked.

"I'm Scorpius, prefect for Ravenclaw."

"You're a Malfoy," I said, revolted. "You're going out with a Malfoy?" I asked Rose. Rose got angry. She was red in the face.

"Listen, here, Amelia. Scorpius is different. Very different-" Suddenly, there was a bang. The lights went out.

"Lumos," whispered the three wizards. Their faces looked ominous in the blue light. We heard screams, and bangs, and such.

"What's going on?" I asked, holding on to Rose's arm. Her face was full of worry.

"Should we go down?" asked Hugo. Suddenly, the door flew open, and...

Cloaked figures entered the room.

"Stupefy!" bellowed three voices, and the cloaked figures fell with a thud. Scorpius lowered his wand.

"Come on!" We sprinted into the Great Room, and it was complete mayhem. Chaos. Harry Potter was battling 5 cloaked figures at once, and he was winning. Now I knew why they called him the Master of Death- every curse they threw at him didn't seem to hit.

"EXILUS!" he screamed. Suddenly, and the cloaked people were frozen. They were thrown out.

"Lock them," commanded Harry Potter. A few people went out, and there were cries of "Stupefy!" heard.

"Who were they?" asked Luna Lovegood.

"Death Eaters." 


End file.
